Jewel Pact Yellow Coord
(ジュエルパクトイエロー) is a Premium-type coord from the brand Prism Stone (Brand). It has not appeared in the anime yet. It resembles the Jewel Pact Coord, Jewel Pact Gold Coord, Jewel Pact Pink Coord, Jewel Pact Blue Coord, Jewel Pact Sky Coord, Jewel Pact Black Coord, Jewel Pact Red Coord, Jewel Pact Green Coord, and the Jewel Pact Purple Coord. User TBA Appearance Dress A dress composed of a pale yellow blouse covered in a pearl yellow heart print. On the side of the arm is a large topaz heart line by gold pearls, and the upper-shoulder is lined by white frills to accent the scalloped strip beneath the shoulder, layered over glittery yellow ruffles. At the middle of the strip resides a topaz heart. Three topaz hearts are sewn to the middle of the chest surrounded by white scallop strips, accenting the scallops around the top of the chest. At the middle is a large winged topaz heart, with matching wings on the back. A white scalloped bodice covers the navel with two gold straps at the middle, followed by a glittery yellow tutu peplum. The skirt is in four ruffled glittery layers, each longer than the previous, coming in varying yellow shades. The top layer has two chains wrapped around it, one made from gold ornate hearts, the other tiny pearls, and around the bottom layer is a gold ornate pattern. On the second layer is a pattern of tiny white bows. Layered over the skirt are two, large scalloped peplum layers made from the winged heart fabric, but the second layer is yellow colored and each have gold line detail. Over the layers is a large white wing on each side, along with a big white tulle bow with yellow hearts lining the edge, gold wings, and a topaz heart in the middle. The user gains wrist cuffs resembling the sleeves, an a white tulle neck piece with yellow lining, hearts, and a single topaz heart at the bottom. Shoes Pearl yellow pumps with a stylized heel and scalloped foot strap to match the design across the front. On the strap is a white bow adorned by a gold winged topaz heart. On the back corner of the shoe is a single gold wing. From the foot strap to the ankle is a scalloped strip, with a thinner strap over the heel, the ankle strap adorned by a non-winged variant of the topaz heart and bow. White scalloped fabric is layered beneath this, followed by ruffled glittery yellow fabric. Topaz chains wrap around the lower leg. Accessory A headband made from alternating topaz hearts and spheres. Yellow tulle resides on the corner with two wings, one larger sized. Game is a Premium Super Rare Coord from the brand Prism Stone. It first appeared in the 2019 Series Promotional Coords. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 1553414670233.jpg G image 02.png G image 01.png Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Premium Coord Category:Prism Stone Category:2019 Series Promotional Coords